Rapidly expanding knowledge and techniques has resulted in increasing sub-specialization. These specialized skills require increasing referral to appropriately trained and experienced physicians. Matching a given clinical problem or multi-disease clinical constellation with the best-qualified clinician/scientists is accordingly increasingly difficult for the general practicing medical community. The presently proposed Professional Referral Network allows greater efficiency and quality in matching disease complexes with the most appropriate specialty care. This referral technique will improve the quality of care for the individual referred patient and for the national quality of medical care, allowing specialty physicians/centers to increase wide spread referral and associated improved quality of medical care at the specialized level as the volume of referred patients grows. The past and current referral mechanism is primarily dependent on referrals to friends and geographic location instead of careful match between disease process and a physician's or surgeon's skills.